Sandlot
by Belieu23
Summary: The plot is from Sandlot III: Heading Home. Yep that's the best summary you've ever read :D TommyxOC
1. Tommy

"Bring it!" I yelled at Timber. He threw the ball and I ducked because the ball went flying over my head. Timber has trouble pitching to people.

"Just relax," I yelled again. Timber nodded. He relaxed and threw the ball again. It went past my head again. Finally the last pitch came up, he took a deep breath in and threw. I swung my bat and **Crack** went the ball.

"Yes." I tossed the bat aside and jogged around the bases. As I hit second base a cute guy came in on his bike. _I mean what..._ The ball hit him right in the head.

"OOO!" We all ran over to the guy on the ground. "Oops" I said kneeling down. D.P. got down and said, "He looks bad. We should go something."

"Yeah, kick him. See if he's faking it," suggested Wings.

"Kick him? What are you? Nuts?" asked D.P.

"Nuts?" began Two-ton, "Good idea, kick in the family jewels. Excellent fake-breaker." I gave a light laugh.

"Yeah, that should wake him up," replied Wings.

"Bad idea on many levels," Q came up, "as a medical procedure, I think kicking is way down on the list of remedies."

"Got any better ideas Q?" asked Two-ton.

"Slap in the face?" D.P. suggested.

"Bucket of water, that always works," said Wings.

"My mom said you should always wake someone up gently," Wok said.

"Gently," repeated Roll. I got down also and started to poke the guy on the ground.

"How about seeking medical attention? Doofus. The average ambulance takes 4 minutes to respond to a scene of an accident." Q stated.

"Kick in the family jewels, lot faster," continued Two-ton. Again getting another laugh from me.

"We're going to get this guy some help!" I interjected.

"Why are you in charge all of a sudden Sam?" Wings asked. 'Yeah's' came from here and there.

"Because I said so, and I'm a girl!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Q asked.

"Yeah, besides I'm clearly the tallest," said Timber.

"I'm the smartest," Q stated.

"I think you mean shortest," Two ton corrected, "I'm the biggest."

"I think _you _mean…fattest." Wok and Roll said. Two ton glared at them. I looked at Wings and we laughed. I looked back at the guy, and placed my head next to his mouth, I could hear him breath. That's a good sign, but there was a huge bump on his head.

"I'm the captain," D.P. piped up. 'What's' came out of every mouth.

"Who made you captain D.P?" asked Wings.

"The catcher is always the captain." He replied.

"Guys! Look!" I yelled. Everyone looked down. He rubbed his neck groaning.

"We can still kick him before it's too late." Two ton would not give up that idea. I face-palmed.

"Some one ask him a question." someone said. He looked around the circle of guys before looking at me.

"Good idea," said Timber.

"Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" I asked.

"I am," he replied.

"What?" we said in unison. "Who are _you_?" someone asked.

"Tommy Santorelli," he said.

"I don't care if you're Steve Garvy, it's Babe Ruth." Wings said.

"Hello? The colossus of clout."

"The sultan of swat?"

"The King of Crash"

"Homerun king"

"The Babe"

"The Great Bambino!" we shouted.

"No! It's Santa!" Tommy yelled.

"Santa… as in Claus?" asked Roll.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Can I kick him now?" asked Two ton.

"Go ahead."

"Back up kids!" Two ton's uncle, Pork Chop, came running towards us. I got up and stood by Wings. "I'm trained for this. Now, who started it?" We all pointed to Tommy. Pork Chop took off his hat and said, "Stand back," he was about to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Ewww!" we yelled, as he got closer and closer to Tommy. Then Tommy's eyes shot open.

"AHHH!" he yelled. He kicked his legs away and got up. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"All right kids give him some air. What happened?" Chops asked.

"He took a fly ball to the head," I said to Pork Chop, and, "Sorry," to Tommy.

"It would've been a triple for Sam if he hadn't screwed it up." Timber said.

"Ha! In her dreams," said Wok.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" interrupted Chops, "Are we gonna have a problem here?" he asked, "Because we don't want a situation do we?" Chops sighed. "Are you going to be all right kid?" he asked Tommy.

"Who you calling kid tubs?" Tommy answered with a question. My jaw dropped.

"Is that anyway to talk to an officer of the law?" Chops replied. I could hear D.P. and Wings laughing.

"Where's my PDA?" Tommy asked. We were confused.

"Your what?" I asked.

"My blackberry?" he replied. Pork Chop grabbed Two ton's snow cone,

"Hey! That's mine! Besides it's not blackberry its strawberry banana."

"Are you serious? I love strawberry banana," Chops said taking a bite out of the snow cone. I laughed.

"I think he's that new kid that moved on Glenview road." Wok said.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy yelled, "I live in Beverly Hills. What's up with this kid crap? And which one of you jacked my phone? I need to call my agent. And don't even think about autographs!" he yelled.

"Why would we want your autograph?" I asked.

"1976. My centennial?" he asked. He looked at Chops' sunglasses. "Whoa. What's going on?" Tommy then fainted. Chops caught his sunglasses and said,

"We got a situation." Chops took Tommy home and we decided to call it a day.


	2. The Diner

**_The next day..._**

I sat in the dugout, alone when Benny came up.

"Hey kido, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothin'." I replied.

"Wanna hit?"

"Sure." I got up and grabbed a bat and went to the box. After a couple swings, I was ready.

"K, I'm going to start off easy!" Benny yelled. I nodded as he threw the first ball. I hit it with ease. He threw a couple more like that and said, "K, here comes a little more heat!" Benny knew I was a good player. I hoped to do something like this in my future. As the last ball came I swung. But I didn't hit the ball. Instead the ball hit my hand and I heard, what I believe, some bones crack. I stood there looking at Benny running over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh crap! Come on I'll take you to the Doctor." I looked at him with confusion. _Doctor?_

...

We got to the Doctor and he said my hand was not completely broken. But if I were to play later on I would break my hand and probably wouldn't be able to play ever again. I flinched as he wrapped it up. I looked over at Benny who had just got back from getting my dad. As they walked in I saw Tommy with his mother outside waiting. I got really embarrassed.

"Sam, are you okay?" my dad asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Benny said. I told him that it was okay and he left. As my dad was talking to the doctor I looked over at Tommy and his mother. Needless to say I thought Tommy was really cute. He looked over and I whipped my head back to the adults.

"Just give her some pain killers and she'll be okay." the doctor said.

"So when do you think I'll be able to play again?" I asked.

"About 4-5 weeks."

"What!" I yelled. I was in too much pain to argue about this and hopped off the table.

We got out of the room when my dad started,

"Hey are you two new here?" I face palmed myself with my bad hand and I grunted softly. Tommy noticed and I gave him the evil eye.

"Why yes we are. I'm Sara and this is Tommy. I assume this is Sam, Tommy wouldn't shut up about her on the way here." Sara informed us. Tommy turned bright red and I laughed. This time he was the one to give the evil eye.

"Yes this is Sam and you guys can call me Squints. After you guys are done with the doctor maybe we can show you our awesome diner. They have great sodas." My eyes widened at the sound of that, so did Tommy's.

"Well I think we would love that. Come on Tommy lets get over with this they go with _Squints,"_ Sara chuckled at his nickname, "and Sam to their _awesome _diner." I was so embarrassed I walked outside and sat on the bench next to the doctors office, followed by my dad.

...

After Tommy was done with his appointment, we went over to get something to drink.

"Tommy you can sit with Sam over here we'll sit at the bar okay? I have my eye on you," Sara as we sat in a booth.

"That means you too Sam," my dad also said. I turned my head and stared at the wall.

"Are they gone yet?" I asked.

"Yes." Tommy replied. After a few moments of silence,

"So." I started.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked in monotone. He didn't really sound like was interested.

"Well Benny was pitching to me and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you play baseball?" he asked.

"You sound surprised." I laughed. "Anyways, he was pitching really easy and he started to pitch more harder and he hit my hand rather than my bat."

"Oh," he said. I nodded. A waitress then came up and asked, "What would you two lovebirds like to order?" My face turned really red and heated up.

"Um, two cokes, and we're not lovebirds," Tommy corrected.

"Sure." the waitress giggled and walked off.

"Oh my god." I shook my head. He looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"Nothin'," he gave a little smirk.

"Tell me."

"Oh it's nothing, I just remembered when we were at the Doctors you were checking me out."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"Yup, admit it you can't handle all this." He leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe I was just looking at how big that bump on your head is." I replied. He glared and I smirked.

"You're different. In a good way." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, most girls don't play baseball, they'd play softball-"

"What?" I asked.

"Um, nothing." At this moment the waitress came back with our drinks but instead, she brought one milkshake.

"Uh, we didn't order this," I said.

"Oh, I know. It's on the house. For the cutest lovebirds in town." She turned around and giggled to herself. She had left two straws. I placed my my hands on my forehead and shook my head. I looked up and Tommy had already started drinking the milkshake.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's not going to drink itself." he replied. I shrugged and took the other straw and started to drink the shake. All of a sudden a flash went off. We looked over and Tommy's mom was taking a picture of us.

"Oh my god," I muttered. Tommy and I turned away from our weird parents and we finally left the diner.


	3. Note! READ!

**Okay! So, I have decided that I'm going to update EVERY Sunday. That way it will give me a week, to come up with ideas and type them up while I'm at school, or home. I won't be updating tomorrow because I've got nothing. But I will start typing it up okay? Sound fair enough? Cool :D**

**-Kaitlyn**


	4. Sorry

Once we parted ways, my dad started talking, "So...how do you like the Santorelli's?"

"Sara's very nice. Not really sure about Tommy," I replied.

"Is this one of those..._girl_ things?" he asked.

"What? No...no," I replied. Dad nodded and we walked inside the house. I headed straight to my room. A couple of minutes later I walked downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen. She was washing the dishes.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Hi sweetie, how's your hand?"

"It's good," I jumped on top of the counter.

"Dad told me you two met Tommy and Sara Santorelli today. He said you shared a milkshake." she looked at me with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes."Do you like him?"

"I don't...no. No." Someone suddenly knocked on the door. "I'll get it," I then ran to open the door. It was Timber, Wings, D.P, and Two-ton. "Hey guys."

"Sam, we're heading over to Tommy's house. We wanted to tell you that you have to come with us to tell Tommy your sorry." Wings stated.

"Why me?"

"Well, maybe if you say sorry, maybe Tommy could join our team." I stood there for a minute. I grabbed my glove and then went outside, with everyone else. We rode our bikes to Tommy's house. Once we got to the door, I knocked. Sara answered the door.

"Tommy? Sam's here with some of her friends," Tommy appeared and Sara left.

"Hey, I'm D.P., this is Sam," even though we've met, "Wings-"

"Timber and Two-Ton," Tommy finished. "Yeah, I remember you guys. It'l like it was yesterday."

"It was yesterday," I said. "Anyways we came by to see how you were feeling."

"Considering Sam hit you in the head," Timber said as I shifted my eyes away.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." I said looking back at Tommy. Tommy rubbed his head.

"Ha! Yeah lucky it wasn't his eyeball!" Wings acted as though his eye was about to pop out of his head and made a popping noise. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Well, I'm fine now. Thanks for stopping by kids. See you around." Tommy began shutting the door. I shoved my foot between the door and the door frame.

"Okay, hold on." I said.

"Yeah, what's up with this constant kid crap?" Two-ton asked. "I'm really glad you not going to be playing on our team."

"What team?" Tommy asked.

"Our team. We play on the Sandlot."

"Sandlot," Tommy shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, Sandlot needs another player," Wings stated.

"And only because the best ball player in the history of Sandlot is back." Two ton began. Tommy started to smile. "Puttin' on a clinic."

"Who said anything about me putting on a clinic?" He asked.

"You?" D.P. and I said in unison.

"I'm talking about Benny." said Two ton.

"The Jet," Timber continued.

"Rodriguez," Wings finished.

"Ha, that bum?" Tommy scoffed.

"Bum? He's got the best batting average on the dodgers this year," I spoke.

"How would you know? Tommy looked at me confusingly.

"I watch baseball with my dad." I said annoyed.

"Shouldn't you like play with dolls or something?"

"Excuse me?" He was really making me mad. The guys were motioning for him to stop talking.

"Nothing." he replied and I relaxed. "Wait wait wait, so Benny is here also?"

"Benny's amazing man."

"The best."

"Please," Tommy laughed, "Benny only got as far as he did because he can run. His knee tanked him. He retired and became a coach."

"What's he talking about?" Wings asked Timber. Tommy's mom, Sara, yelled for him to go out and play. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Let me get my mitt."


	5. Benny

**Little side note... I want to make them seem a little older. If that's possible. Yea.. :D**

We waited for Tommy to get his mitt, so we sat on our bikes. He ran outside and grabbed his bike and we rode through town. Our town might be small, but it's really pretty, in my opinion. I looked back at Tommy and he was glancing around, taking in everything. We finally got the Sandlot with the team on the pitchers mound with Benny. We dumped our bikes and I waited for Tommy. He was still trying to let everything sink in. He was walking around looking and saw Benny.

I didn't really hear anything he said and he looked at Benny and said he looked...young. I grabbed his arm and said, "Come on let's go watch for a while." I sat down with Tommy on my side. When all of a sudden my dad appeared. He pulled his glasses on and turned his hat around.

"Hey Squints," Tommy said, my dad said hello back. "Hey aren't you a baseball commissioner?"

"Yes I am." Benny hit the ball to the outfield, and Wings took off for it. He was a speed demon.

"Wings," Tommy half whispered.

"You know wings McCay? Dad asked.

"Sure. You can't forget that kind of speed." Tommy said.

"Yeah, kids got no second gear that's for sure." replied my dad.

"Gonna catch up to him though." said Tommy. I gave a confused look.

"Oh, I don't think anyone's gonna catch up to him." Tommy muttered something quietly. The ball went straight to Q this time. He was messing with something.

"That's Q, short for IQ. Wicked smart. Not a good outfielder tough." dad said. Two ton walked up to Q and tried forcing Q to throw the ball back. "He takes it all apart, breaks everything down to a science."

"He's only one of the biggest brain surgeons...I mean brains in the world." He must have been hit in the head _really_ hard.

"You okay kid? You might want to get out of the sun," dad suggested.

"It's not the sun. I just can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Well that's not good," my dad handed him a business card, "here give this card to your mom, come in, and I'll set you up with some quality shades. Speaking of the shades. Follow me." Dad, Tommy, and I got off the bleachers and went to the dugout. Tommy noticed Timber throwing. I sat down on the couch.

"Kid taking the mound, his name's Timber. He can throw some heat. But he can't pitch a batter, right?" Tommy asked. I zoned out from the guys and took the time to look at Tommy. I mean he was tall, he had brown hair, brown eyes... _what am I saying?_ I don't know, but I kept starring at him. He looked over his shoulder and I averted my eyes. I looked out onto the field. The last thing I heard was,

"You know so much about these guys, how come I don't know you?" my dad asked. "And how come your not playing?"

"Me? Well, why not Sam?" Tommy replied with a question.

"Doctor said that she couldn't play for a couple weeks. If she did, she could possibly brake her hand, and maybe never play again."

"How did that happen?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Benny was pitching to her, and one of the pitches hit her hand, instead of the bat. She didn't even know that the ball hit her hand." Benny then called the guys to the pitchers mound. He asked if anyone wanted to hit off of him. Tommy gave a thoughtful look and yelled,

"Right here partner, right here!" He walked away from the dugout and Ryan hit a bat on the can that was holding all the bats, getting Tommy's attention. He handed Tommy the bat and Tommy walked straight up to the box. I sighed. The guys were now sitting with me in the dugout.

"You know what Benny? That's your problem you're _too_ nice." Tommy shot out. Ooo's came from everywhere. He was _really_ cocky. "Now bring it."

"Kay," said Benny. Benny threw the ball and Tommy hit it. It flew over the fence. Benny threw another and it also went over the fence.

"I think his swing might be better than Hank Aaron's," said Timber. Pitch after pitch after pitch the ball went over Benny's head head each time. Tommy walked over to Ryan and put the bat back.


	6. Earl Needman

**A/N: Has anyone ever been typing and their computer freezes, and they lose everything they wrote? That just happened... :(**

"Good pick kids," Tommy said. "Wait, your name's Ryan right? Hey whattya say?" We all looked up at Ryan who sat back down in the dugout.

"Where did you learn to hit like that kid?" Benny asked.

"Starring down the likes of Randy Johnson, Rodger Clemons, you learn fast, die tryin'." Tommy replied. This kids confuses me sometimes.

"And who are those guys?" I asked. Tommy shot me a look.

"Must be..." Wok began then looked at Roll, "7th graders." they said together.

"Hey! With him on our team we could enter the all-city championships!" D.P. yelled excitedly.

"Enter? You guys could win it," my dad piped in.

"Very high probability," Q pointed out. Everyone yelled happily while getting out of their seats.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! Who said anything about me playing on your team?" Tommy began. "I'm not going to be here that long. Look at it this way, I showed you how it's done, it's my little gift to you guys. Hey. They don't call me the 'Santa' for nothin'."

"Who even calls you that?" I asked and sat down.

"Stupid Santa," said D.P. disappointed. The guys slammed their gloves down. Benny left and we hung around for a little while longer. A few minutes later Ej and his dad, Earl Needman were here. They were measuring something. EJ spotted me and winked with a smirk. I crossed my arms and legs, and rolled my eyes. Tommy had noticed and got a little mad.

"Squints. How's it goin' there buddy?" Needman asked uninterested.

"What? Like you really care?" Dad replied. He _hated_ Needman.

"Just being polite." Needman said. I kept glaring at EJ. EJ looked over at Tommy now. They broke eye contact after EJ's dad said to measure all the way to the end.

"Don't let him get into your head," I told Tommy.

"What?" he asked.

"Just ignore him." I replied and walked back to my seat.

"What are you doing here Needman?" my dad asked.

"Taking some measurement. Why hello Sam! My wife and I do miss you visiting for dinner." Needman said loudly. Tommy gave a confused face, as did most of the team. Yes, I went out with EJ. Only for a while. He was a controlling butt. His little sister was even annoying. I broke up with him, because I found out that he was also dating someone else at the same time.

"Measurements? For what?"

"Oh didn't you hear? City's putting the sandlot up for sale," Needman stated.

"You can't sell the sandlot!"

"Oh yeah they can. And I'm buying it."

"Excuse me?"

"Face it Squints. This old field has run its course. Besides there's no real talent over here now a-days andyways," Needman said. I really wanted to punch that guy in the face.

"Well you didn't see what I just saw." my dad shot back. Needman handed him the measuring tape.

"Well I know I can fetch a nce price tag on some newly developed condos right where we're standing."

"Well as long as I"m commissioner here I don't see that happening."

"Yeah? Well then clean your glasses, because you've got the future right here and you don't even see it. Don't slack that off now!" Needman said towards EJ. After EJ and Mr. Needman left, everyone else decided to head home too. I told my dad that I'd see him at home. Wings and I were the only ones left to get our bikes. Wings was my best guy friend.


	7. A Date?

I looked at Wings and he looked like he had something to say.

"What?" I asked skeptical.

"I heard Tommy's going to the movies with his mom," he said.

"So?" I asked.

"I think you should go with him," I started to protest, but he put his hands up to stop me, "for the team. We really need Tommy for the Championships." I sighed.

"You want me to use Tommy?" I asked.

"Well...I don't know. I think he likes you." I gave a confused face. How would he know?

"What?"

"I'm serious. I've seen him look at you. It's like every 20 seconds. You look at him too." Wings started to wiggle his eyebrows. I punched him on the arm.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll use my womanly ways." We laughed and rode our bikes home. Once I got into the house my mom was making dinner and my other siblings were in the living room playing.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"Is it okay if I go to the movies with Tommy?" I sound so stupid.

"I thought you didn't like him?" I looked at the ground, "Okay honey. Be back before 11 okay?" I kept calm and stood there awkwardly. "What is it?" she asked.

"What should I wear?" I barley got out. My mom pulled me up to her room.

"I was waiting for you birthday but, I guess this is an 'emergency'." I rolled my eyes. She pulled out an outfit. My mom is kind of weird. She did my hair, and I pulled my converse on. I hugged my mom and ran outside to my bike.


	8. Yep A Date

As I was riding my bike to Tommy's house. I realized that I've never had feelings like this before, about anyone. I mean yeah, guys on the team are cute. I skidded to a stop, I was now aware that I have butterflies in my stomach. How was I even going to ask him to the movies? I kept on riding when I saw his house. I placed my bike down and slowly made my way up the walkway. I was becoming really nervous. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _My brain was telling me not to knock on the door, but some found confidence had me already knocking. I heard some shuffling inside. Sara had answered the door.

"Hi Sam! Oh don't you look gorgeous!" she said. I blushed and smiled at her comment.

"Um...I was wondering..." I couldn't think straight, "if um Tommy was- I mean, if Tommy wanted to hang out or something?" I tried saying. Sara laughed lightly and called for Tommy. I'm pretty sure my face was red as a tomato. Tommy came into line of view and his eyes got big and he looked at his mom.

"Sam wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" she asked. "I think you should go." I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. Tommy was stuttering for words, trying to say something. He probably wanted to say that he didn't want to go but his mother protested. "I'll get you some money and you can take Sam to the movies." Sara disappeared into the house and left me and Tommy alone. It was a few awkward seconds until Sara came back. "Tommy go change into something nicer, look at Sam, she dressed up." _I really don't think parents should talk..._ Tommy ran up to his room to change and Sara pulled me into the house.

She showed me around and she decided to show me pictures of Tommy when he was a baby. I couldn't hold in my laughter. He was a cute baby. After what seemed like forever of looking at pictures Sara spoke up.

"Did you do your hair?" she asked.

"No, my mom did it for me," I answered. Sara smiled.

"I've always wanted a daughter. Tommy's great though. He's the best thing that's happened to me." I smiled. Which reminds me, why is he taking so long. "You know, Tommy does not stop talking about you. It feels like I have to make him stop talking. But I like to hear him speak. He's been acting quite weird lately. I think that hanging out with you Sam might set him straight." she giggled and I gave her a look as to what she meant. "He really likes you. I've been around long enough to know my son, he's never spoke about someone like this before." This made me giggle. I've never had anyone think of me like this.

"Mom! What are you-" Tommy must of listened and reacted a little to late. He got the money from his mom and left. I waved Sara goodbye. We had decided that we would walk. It was awkward for a while. He decided to wear jeans, converse, a nice black shirt, and a jacket. He looked nice.

"Don't listen to my mom," he said. I was a little upset.

"So you don't like me?" I asked.

"No no no no. I mean I do. I-" I looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, stop." A few moments had passed and he started talking again, "What's up with you and EJ?" I wish he didn't ask me that. But I guess I kind of really wanted to talk to Tommy.

"We dated." I stated.

"And what happened?"

"I broke up with him." I replied.

"Why?"

"He was a jerk. _And _I found out that he was cheating on me." I turned towards him and raised my eyebrows. I looked back at the sidewalk.

"Well he's stupid for doing that." he said. I smiled. Again there was silence. I peeked at Tommy from the corner of my eyes. _ugh. He looks really cute. Stop saying that._

__**Sorry for making these short and having really weird endings. I hope you enjoy and read on! :D -Kaitlyn**


	9. At the Movies

We spoke about music and food and such until we rounded the corner of the Theater. Young Frankenstein was playing.

"Hmm. Young Frankenstein. Sounds interesting." I turned and faced Tommy. I decided to have a little fun, "My dear sir I believe we shall see this movie?" He laughed and replied,

"Why yes m'lady I think we shall," he held his arm out and wrapped my arm around his and we laughed. I heard some ruffling behind us and saw nothing. We stepped inside and we bought the tickets, pop, and popcorn. We sat down somewhat in the middle of the row and I crossed my legs. We made small talk before the lights went down. The movie ended up being a comedy. It was okay for me but Tommy was laughing at what was suppose to be funny, I guess. I smiled at him. Sometime during the movie he had sneakily put his arm around my shoulders. _What a charmer. _I went along and placed my head on his shoulder. _How 'bout that Mr. Smooth? _I remembered that I had to ask if he'd be on the team.

"Why don't you join the Sandlot team?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I think I just need to be here for my mom." he whispered back. I looked at him a little confused. "Look Sam, I really like you. So I guess I should at least tell you," he hesitated for a second.

"Tommy? You can tell me anything," I said.

He nodded and took a breath, "My mom's sick. And I-I just need to be for her." I nodded understandingly. I kissed his cheek with confidence.

"The guys really need you. They look up to Tommy," I tried to tell him that he should join the team. He started to say something when we heard,

"Guys I found them!" somebody whispered loudly. "Hey Tommy! Sam!" they whispered loudly again. We both looked up and I saw D.P. and Wings on the balcony. _Really? Why are they here? _Suddenly the whole team was around us. Two-ton sat by Tommy and Wok sat by me. I realized that Tommy removed his arm sometime. I'm going to slap someone.

"Hey Sam, hey Tommy. How are you guys doing?" D.P. asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked madly. Two-ton ate some of the popcorn Tommy was holding. "Stop it!" Tommy yelled at Two-ton. Some people were getting annoyed that they were making so much noise.

"Excuse me, could you take your noisy friends away? We're trying to enjoy the movie," an elderly woman asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. She then turned around. "Come on!" I whispered loudly to everyone.

"Oh man. I'll miss the part where the monster sings and dances!" Tommy said upset. I rolled my eyes and lifted him by his jacket. We all shuffled to the isle.

"Look guys I appreciate you asking and everything, but the truth is I have way too many things going on in my life right now." Tommy stated.

"Tommy, we wouldn't be here if we didn't need you." D.P. started. Tommy looked over at me. "Truth is, we're not what one would call "good." he finished.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm only gonna ask you this once, so I want you to be completely honest with me okay?" said Two-ton.

"Uh-huh." Tommy nodded.

"Can you spot me twenty five cents for some goobers?" he asked. Everyone groaned in annoyance. I rolled my eyes. The usher dude then came into the theater.

"My guess is that you guys don't have any tickets. What do you got to say for yourself?" he asked. By this time everyone got behind Tommy and I.

"We're with them," said Two-ton. Tommy was watching the movie and turned around to look at the usher dude (A/N: I don't know his name...:))

Tommy then yelled, "Kill the monster!" Everyone looked at him confused.

"Kill the monster?" asked usher dude. Just then the movie yelled, 'Kill the monster.' _How did he know that? _

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," Wings said running away.

"Smell ya, shouldn't have to tell ya," Wok also said running away. We all laughed and Tommy grabbed my hand and we ran throughout the theater.

"Hey! I'm gonna call the cops!" yelled usher dude. "Officer Pork Chop!" We both ran over the seats in the theater. Most of the guys ran out of the theater, but D.P. was caught.

"Hey usher guy, I found my tickets," Tommy pulled out two tickets and showed the usher guy. D.P. then ran out.

"There's only two, what about all the other guys?" he asked. Tommy and I looked behind him and I said,

"What other guys?" The usher guy turned to see if anyone was there and Tommy grabbed my hand again and pulled me back into the theater.


	10. Chocolate Fixes Everything

**I do not ownith anything :D except for Sam :D**

We sat back down in our original seats and watched the movie again. I giggled every time I thought about that situation. So did Tommy. We started talking, well whispering during the movie. Tommy started though.

"What did D.P. mean when he said that 'they wouldn't be here if we need you'?" I guess I'd have to tell him.

"Well...Wings told me that he thought you kind of liked me. So he told me that I should ask you out and convince you to join the team." It sounded stupid out loud. Let me tell ya. He looked a bit hurt.

"So this was all for fake?" Tommy asked. I shook my head hard.

"No no no. I really like you Tommy!" I whispered loudly. "I mean, I guess that plan just sounds stupid. I actually almost forgot to talk to you about it because I was having so much fun with you." I'm making myself look dumb. This whole thing was confusing.

"Why would you even think about that? If you like me then you wouldn't have even brought up that topic, I told you about my mom." he replied.

"I know Tommy," I could _not _find my flippin' words. Tommy then walked out of the movie, leaving me. I ran after him. "Tommy! Wait!" he didn't listen. I was pleading him to stop and listen to me, but he wouldn't. This happened all the way to his house. He handed my bike to me and went straight inside. I hadn't realized that I was crying. I hopped onto my bike and rode home. Once there I flung my bike to the ground and slammed the door open. My dad was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey Sam-what? What's wrong? What did Tommy do? I'll make him cry!" my dad said. I laughed and whipped my tears away. I kicked my shoes off and ran up to him, hugged him and cried my eyes out. My dad patted my back and told me that it'd be okay.

"No dad, it wont!" I said.

"What happened?" he led me to the kitchen table.

"Wings! He's such a dummy! He told me that Tommy liked me-" I was cut off when my mom came in. I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Um, Wendy, I think this is your area of expertise?" my dad said. He left to probably tuck in the younger ones.

"What happened Sammy?" she asked leading me to the couch. I explained that Wings said that Tommy liked me and that's why I asked him out and somehow that was 'using' him to get him to join the team. I just cried. I then told her that he wouldn't even stop to talk to me and Wings was stupid and I was stupid. My mom just told me to cry it out. I did, a lot, and I guess I passed out on the couch from crying so much. I woke up the next morning in my own bed in different clothes. I could hear Megan, Talon, and Jennifer downstairs playing. I went downstairs and my mom was making breakfast. Everything smelt awesome. She made pancakes and eggs and bacon. She had chocolate with the pancakes too. _Yes. _

"Sam you're awake!" she said. She set me in front of some pancakes and poured a ton of chocolate over them. I then started eating, it was like Heaven on Earth.

"What's with the food?" I asked.

"Chocolate can mend the broken heart," was all she said. I then remembered what happened last night. So I ate some more.

**Sorry it's short, my computer is stupid, so I'm going to post this now, restart my computer hoping it might work, and then add another chapter. And ummm...yeah, I realized that while writing this chapter that the part when Tommy gets mad at Sam was a bit confusing... If you didn't think so.. then props to you! hehe...But I am sorry if it was kind of confusing..bye :D**


	11. EJ Needman

**Okay, well I didn't have to restart my computer, it just so happens that I had two Google Chromes open...Yeah...I feel stupid.**

After eating literally a mountain of food the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. Luckily it was Ryan, I don't think I really need to see Tommy right now.

"Hey Ryan," I motioned him to enter. Ryan was the youngest of the group. He did not talk. But I'd ask yes or no questions for him to answer. "Are you headed to the Sandlot?" he shook no. "Headed to see Q?" no. "Wings? Timber? Two-ton?" no. I sighed. "Tommy?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He nodded. "Still want him to join?" once again Ryan nodded. He gave me a look as to why I looked so sad. So I explained what happened after him and the team left the movie theater. Instead of talking Ryan wrote down something. He told me to get dressed. I followed instructions and changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and converse. I told my mom I was going to hang out with Ryan and she told me that I'll be fine.

We rode our bikes towards town. Ryan wanted to talk, well I guess listen? to Tommy. We hooked our bikes to the rack and Ryan looked at me.

"No Ryan, I'm not going in there," I said. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked into the diner. I sat on the bench outside and waited what seemed like forever. I looked inside and noticed Ryan was leaving. Tommy had noticed me and looked back down. There was this hole in my chest that I've never felt before. I mean it really hurt. Ryan pulled my arm and I followed back to the bike rack. I unhooked my lock chain and noticed the little booger on Needman's team putting already chewed gum on Ryan's lock. Ryan starred at it in disgust. He then looked up at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he asked smugly. I was getting ready to push him away, only to find EJ and most of his team with him. _Oh yay! _

"More like cat got his brain!" he said as he hit his ball cap. "Let's teach this little punk a lesson boys."

"Oh go away EJ!" I yelled.

"Shut up! No one is talking to you." he said to me. Tommy came out and notice what was going down.

"Why don't you leave them alone," he said pushing EJ.

"Yeah? Why don't you mind your own business?" EJ shot back.

"Man, I forgot how much of a chump you were EJ." Tommy replied.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Ryan and I moved behind Tommy.

"Because no one forgets a town bully." Tommy said.

The little booger spoke up, "You got a big mouth, you know that?" I stomped towards him and he stumbled backwards.

"Hey you're that new kid, the one everyone's says that's the best baseball player in town," EJ said with a baby voice.

"No no no, I'm the new kids that's asking you politely to let Ryan and Sam go on their way," Tommy replied.

"And if we don't?" asked EJ.

"Do you really want to find out?" Tommy asked.

"You're outnumbered, 7 to 1."

"Yeah, well the odds aren't exactly in you favor." Tommy said. Just then I heard bikes pull up and our team was here!

"Everything cool over here?" asked D.P.

EJ whistled and said, "Saved by the Calvary."

"I don't need them, to take _you_ on EJ." Tommy shot back.

"You'll need anything you can get your hands on." said EJ. "Santa Smelly." One of the teammates gave him a high five.

"Okay look, I'm not gonna get into this sophomoric name calling with a kid. Frankly it's beneath me."

"Well maybe it's because you're a lamoid loser, with pimple breath." EJ said childishly.

"That's an intelligent comeback, got anymore Einstein? Or is all that your pee-brain is capable of?" Tommy asked. This caused our group to 'OOO' 'good one' at that comment. I was standing next to Wings.

Little booger, that's what I'm calling him for now on, said, "Are you gonna let him get away with that EJ?"

"You know, you should spend more time working on your baseball practice, than your weak insults."

"Insulting you isn't work,"

"Oh, yeah?"

"It comes pretty easy." Tommy pointed out.

"Dog face, turd mouth, rotten face bone head," EJ said.

"Ignorant, pathetic, sociopath in training," said Tommy.

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounded good guys," D.P. said proud of Tommy. Tommy smiled back at us. Everyone agreed.

"Well at least my girlfriend doesn't wear a collar." said EJ.

"I heard your girlfriend got kicked out of an ugly contest because they didn't allow professionals." Tommy shot back. He was on fire.

"Now is it true that your mother smacked the Doctor when you were born?" Tommy was giving a bored look "Ba-dum-tsss." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of mothers, do you guys need another player? 'Cause my mom plays ball pretty good, and she's better than all you fools." Everyone 'oooo'd' again. EJ gave a look of defeat, and Tommy stepped closer to EJ. "what? what was that EJ?" I could faintly hear what he was saying. But...

"Well at least my mom's... not sick." said EJ.

**I just realized when I watched this scene that Alexander Ludwig, who plays EJ, is also in the Hunger Games, he plays Cato. And Tommy says "Yeah well the odds aren't exactly in your favor..." I just thought for those who read/watched the Hunger Games would think that that was funny? I thought it was. :D**


	12. Karma

**OOOOOH Snap. What's gonna happen next? I was so excited to write this chapter. I was thinking to myself, "hmmm should I write this now or in the next chapter," so I decided this chapter. :P -Kaitlyn**

EJ had just said the meanest thing he's ever said. I walked up and pushed Tommy to the side and slapped EJ right in the face. There were several gasps and ooo's.

"Go. Away." I said sternly. I could see hurt in Tommy's face. I pushed EJ back a bit. There was now a red mark on his face, I guess all my frustration went right to his face.

He looked to Ryan and said, "And you! Fight your own battles. Let's get out of here." EJ and his teammates finally left. Tommy whispered a 'thanks' and I went to my bike along with Ryan. I looked at the ground the whole time.

"You okay man?" Tommy asked Ryan. Ryan smiled. "Do we get to play him?" 'Yeah's' came form everyone. It was silent for a while. "I'm in," Tommy said. Everyone cheered. I smiled. Everybody started to head out but I stopped Wings. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What? OH, how was your _date_?" he said in a funny voice. I frowned at him.

"Tommy hates me now. I should not have listened to you!" I said upset. I wanted to cry more, but I was dry of tears.

"What? What do you mean?" I had explained what Tommy and I discussed to him. "Oh," was all he replied with. I punched him in the arm.

"I honestly think it's really confusing. Yet I think it makes perfect sense?" I said goodbye to Wings and went home. I watched some television with my family, but my mind kept going back to Tommy. _Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Just go and talk to him. Make him listen to you. _I decided to eat dinner and then go straight to bed.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up to my mom telling me that Wings, Two-ton, and Q were at the door. I changed quickly and ran downstairs. I took some pills for my hand and went outside. We rode our bikes to the Sandlot. D.P. had his catcher gear on, while Tommy and Timber took Pitcher, and everyone filled in to their spots. I however went straight to the dugout. I sat down and watched the boys. Well, mostly Tommy. He saw me looking at him and I obviously looked away. Tommy was teaching Timber how to throw a two-seam. Timber threw the ball and D.P. caught it.

"God Timber! Take it easy!" D.P. screamed. I laughed.

"Come on D.P. you're such a wimp!" yelled Two-ton. Oh our dysfunctional family. "Get in the game."

"What are you whining about? Why don't you come and play catcher, that's where you belong anyhow." D.P. yelled back. I felt like I was at a tennis game, my head moved to D.P. to Two-ton, D.P. to Two-ton.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm husky, doesn't mean I have to play catcher," Two-ton replied.

"Two-ton? You're not husky-" said Wok.

"See?" said Two-ton.

"You're fat," Roll added. I stood and leaned on a post on the dugout. Everyone laughed.

"That's it, Two-ton and Wok and Roll, right here, right now," Two-ton yelled, and started chasing Wok and Roll around.

"Guys! Can we play some baseball?" Tommy yelled at Two-ton, Wok, and Roll.

"Come on Timber! Just pretend I'm not here!" yelled Wings.

"Alright batter up!" said Tommy.

"K Timber, just try to hit my bat. Timber threw the ball but it Wings in an area boys don't like to be hit. Wings fell to the ground and I covered my mouth. Ouch. "Wrong bat, Timber." All the guys had pained looks on their faces. I walked a little out onto the field.

D.P. was laughing at Wings, "Haha. Guys look at this!" I guess he was trying to get Two-ton, Wok, and Roll's attention. Q asked what they should do about Timber's control problem. Wings rolled over and pointed at Timber.

"Timber if I live, you're dead!" he said in a really high pitched voice. I walked over and tried to help him up. He got up but was still hunched over. I guided him to a chair. The guys mentioned getting a cup. I looked at Wings and he was still in pain. I leaned down and said,

"That my friend, is what I call, Karma."


	13. Town Meeting

**I would like to give many thanks to all reviews, but mostly Alice in the Sweetland! You've given me a boost in writing past my writers block! :D -Kaitlyn**

Two-ton went back to chasing Wok and Roll. And everyone else joined Wings and I. I sat by Wings on the couch.

"You know something? You guys are better than I remember. And with a little help from me, I think I can hammer you guys into a winning team." said Tommy. He looked off into the distance with a raised eye brow.

"How could we ever repay you, your wholeness of baseball," Wings said flatly.

"Look, all we wanted you to do is play with us because you're real good. We didn't ask you to "coach" or anything." D.P. stated.

"Squints coaches the games and Benny comes by when he can, we just needed another player." Timber added.

"How often can Benny come by? His team is hanging on by a thread. And with me gone, he's got nobody to work with." Tommy said. Everyone exchanged a few confused looks, while Two-ton, Wok, and Roll joined us.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" asked Q.

"Benny hurt his knee in Cincinnati last night. I'm pretty sure it's serious." I said. Tommy looked at me.

"Uncle Chops said he'd be out for 6 weeks." D.P. added.

"Hey, knowin' Benny, he'll be playin' in two." Two-ton said. "That knee's always trouble."

"Yeah, in '96 he got that replaced, and it ended his care-career?" said Tommy. He looked at all of our confused looks.

"1996?" asked D.P.

"I've gotta go," Tommy got up, "but if we are going to be a real team, we're gonna need some equipment. Bats, balls, a new glove for Wings, and some pads for D.P." Ryan immediately looked toward D.P. "The last thing I want to be is a coach, I just figure that if we're gonna play, we should play like pros and play to win. See ya." Tommy walked off. We sat there for a few moments and decided that we should all get home.

I got home and my dad was getting ready to go to a Town meeting.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. We decided to walk to the Town Hall.

"So...how's you and Tommy?" he asked. _OH god. _

"Look dad, I'd rather not talk about it right now." I looked at him. He nodded, I guessed relieved. Once we got there we walked inside and sat by Chops. I noticed EJ was there and he _still_ had that red mark on his face. I smirked. Needman had the floor to talk. He told us benefits about him using the lot for houses or something.

"I can't believe this! Come on folks," my dad stood up, go dad go dad, "the only thing that Earl Needman has ever cared about is fattening his wallet." People agreed with him. "Now, if we vote to let him do this now we're losing something more important than any of us can imagine."

"And what would that be Mr. Pailiadorous?" asked Needman.

"Our history," my dad said boldly, "and our future, how many of you grew up playin' ball on that ol' field?" A lot of people raised their hands, "And how many of you are willing to take that opportunity away from your kids?" no one did anything. My dad pointed towards Needman, "this man is! Unless we stop him now." Everyone clapped for my dad and I hugged him once he sat down. The meeting was done and we got to go home. We made it just in time before the storm it. Well, I think it might just be thunder and lightning. I do not enjoy this weather.


	14. Old Man Myrtle

We had dinner and I was lying down in my bed thinking about how I could get Tommy to listen. I closed my eyes, but nothing came to mind. I tossed and turned. I sighed and cleared my head. All I could hear was thunder. And I could see the lightning. I brought my blanket closer to me. Just as I was drifting off, I heard a tap on the window. I ignored it, but something or someone was tapping it like crazy. I groaned and got up. It was D.P. I opened my window and frowned at him.

"I don't know whether to be creeped out that you know where my window to my bedroom is or angry that you woke me up," I said. I heard some giggles and looked down. The whole team was there. I looked back at D.P. who smiled innocently. "Where are you guys going?"

"Old man Myrtle's house!" Wings said scary with the flashlight underneath his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked. D.P. shook his head no. I groaned and changed. I also threw my hair up into a pony tail. I climbed down the latter and grabbed my bike. We dumped our bikes about a block away and walked the rest. It was thundering even more. My breath sped up a little bit.

"How come we didn't go over the back fence?" asked Two-ton.

"Because pushing your fat butt over could get real stinky," replied Wok.

"So I heard that Old man Myrtle was a great ball player. Until he went blind by getting hit by a baseball on the head. Legend has it, that he has a stash of old baseball stuff." stated D.P. a bit too loudly. I was standing behind Tommy, because I was getting really scared of the thunder.

"What ever happened to Mr. Myrtle?" asked Timber.

"Some say just died, others say up and vanished." said Q.

"Hit in the head with a baseball? Vanished?" asked Tommy. We got the gate and everyone's face turned pale. More thunder.

"Uh, guys? I think I just saw something move," said Two-ton.

"Guys. It's just a house. If we're gonna do this, do it!" said Tommy. He then looked back at me and I realized I was holding the back of his jacket. I whispered sorry. And he replied with a 'it's okay.' As we sneaked through the gate, Tommy letting me go before him, and walked towards the house.

"Move! Move!" D.P. yelled, signaling us to move it.

"Shut up D.P.!" we all yelled back.

"Then move your butts!" he whispered loudly.

"Hey, check it out." someone said pointing their flashlight at a dog house.

"Hercules? Who names their dog Hercules?" asked Two-ton.

"It was probably some chiwawa or something, you know how people name their dogs just the opposite of what they are," stated Wok. I noticed something poking out of the ground. I pointed my flashlight on it right as thunder crashed, making me jump. It was a huge bone for Hurcules I assume.

"That must have been a grande chiwawa, man," said Roll. We kept walking up to the deck and looked around.

"Okay this is crazy guys," said Timber, "I'm outa here."

"Oh, come on don't be such a wuss, I thought we were a team." said D.P.

"All right then, go ahead." Timber said turning around. "Your up."

"I say we send in one of the little guys, kind of like a scout," Two-ton said turning towards Q. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when does the shortest guy have to go first?" asked Q.

"When the taller guys tell him to," Two-ton said.

"Speaking of short guys, where's Ryan?" asked Timber. We all looked around trying to find Ryan. I looked behind me, nothing. All of a sudden a dog appeared in the window of the house. We all screamed on the top of our lungs. Probably me the loudest, considering there was also thunder. I grabbed onto Tommy and shut my eyes. It disappeared, and turned out to be Ryan holding a picture of what I assumed was Hercules.

"It's Ryan!" Tommy said. "Gutsy move kid. Pretty impressive." I was still holding onto Tommy until we got into the house. Tommy, Q, Wings, and I went upstairs while the others stayed on the first floor and probably the basement. I went up the stairs first. I looked straight then right and then turned around to a huge figure. We screamed again. I calmed down. Tommy walked into the room first and uncovered a _huge_ baseball. I gasped, because it scared me again.

"That...is a _huge_ baseball." stated Wings.


	15. Thunder Is Not My Friend

We looked at the figure until I felt someone push me from behind and start screaming. I yelled _once_ again and turned around to see D.P. screaming, then laughing at all of us. I pushed him back a bit and Wings went up to him and flicked him in the head.

"It's not funny you idiot!" yelled Wings. D.P. noticed the baseball.

"Whoa, that's a _big_ baseball." I pushed past him and went to look in another room. I picked a corner room. Lightning flashed outside the window. It wasn't long til I heard thunder. I froze because how loud it was. I looked around some more. I got close to the window when another crack of thunder hit. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes and ears. I heard the door open so I crawled to the corner of the room scared.

"Sam?" I think it was Tommy. I opened my eyes and it was Tommy! I got up and ran to him. I hugged him tight buried my face in his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Thunder," I whispered quietly. He hugged me and rubbed my back. "Are you-" all of a sudden the door slammed shut and I yelped. It was quiet for a moment. "Are you still mad at me?" I finally asked.

"I-I don't know," he replied and let go of me. He paced around the room. "I _do_ like you Sam, I've thought and thought and thought about what happened." He paused.

"Tommy? Look I'm really sorry for what I did. I really am. I like you _a lot_," I took a big breath and did something I thought I would never do. I guess I always thought Tommy would do it. I walked straight up to Tommy, pulled him by his jacket and kissed him. He didn't protest. He kissed me back. I've seen things like this in movies and TV shows. You have to be _really_ confident when doing that. I mean that took all of my confidence. We separated. "Are you _still_ mad at me?" I asked. He laughed a little and kissed me again. The door opened and we heard groans.

"Ew! Stop that!" yelled Q. I shook my head and walked up to them.

"Alright, who slammed the door?" I asked. Q, D.P., and Wings looked at each other. I looked straight at Wings.

"Okay! It was me, big shocker?" I rolled my eyes. The guys walked away and I went over to Tommy once more and kissed him one again.

"I like this," Tommy said. I laughed and we moved to the next room. I'll punch Wings later. The room had a mattress, a dresser, and a boarded up window.

"If I were something important where would I be?" Tommy asked himself. He then looked at the at the mattress and lifted it up. Nothing but cobwebs. "Let's go guys." Thunder cracked and I grabbed Tommy's arm. We were in another room when Two-ton yelled,

"Hey up there! Let's beat it!"

"Come on guys," D.P. instructed. As I walked I stepped on a wood plank and it sunk which caused me to trip. But when I stepped on it, it caused board on a window to move showing a hat on the wall. Tommy grabbed the hat and put it on.

"What is that?" asked D.P.

"My best guess, is a hole," stated Q. We all looked inside and it was a baseball.

"Bingo," said Tommy. I reached in and grabbed the ball. I took it out and looked at it. It looked really cool.

"I told you there's treasure in here," D.P. said.

"This is treasure all right," Tommy said. "But why leave it in such an obvious place?" Just then something was clanging and creaking. We looked inside the hole again and saw that the thing that was holding the ball was now getting lower and lower. "I've got a bad feeling about this guys," said Tommy.

"What should we do?" asked Wings. We all screamed together "RUN!" We ran from the room we were in, but then a ton of bats fell onto the floor. We tried getting over them but more came, and the ones on the floor rolled around even more. We could hear the group downstairs screaming. We then got free and ran downstairs. Some bats even fell down the stairs. I practically jumped three stairs at a time and I ran outside. I hunched over breathless and realized that Tommy wasn't with the group. I went back inside and saw that he was grabbing something. I went up the stairs and noticed that big baseball was rolling out of the room. I then grabbed Tommy by the collar as it chased us down the stairs. We jumped at the last second and Tommy landed on me.

"That's a big baseball," said Q. Tommy had gone after the baseball that had all the signatures of the dodgers. He looked at the baseball and back at me. I gave him a look. He then realized that he was laying on me and helped me up. We got all the balls, bats, mitts, and dummies from the house and left.


	16. T-Shirts

**Sorry for not updating, I'm not sure if I'm going to go along with this 'Update on Sunday' deal. I'm in my second semester of my junior year in High School. I'm taking a college course, and it's already stressing me out, even though I've only had _one_ assignment. *le sigh* I'll update when I can. -Kaitlyn :D**

Some of the guys took the equipment to the Sandlot. Tommy and I walked our bikes home. On the way there we decided to take our time. I was very happy that we made up. The hole had healed in my chest, thank god. It was nice, except for the thunder. We stopped at Tommy's house unfortunately.

"So, I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"Hold on. Don't you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh, um."

"Come on. I don't want to find you in some bush curled up in a ball." I laughed. We walked for a while in silence. Tommy then reached for my hand and held it. I was hesitant at first and he said, "Oh come on, I don't have cooties." I laughed again. My hands must have been freezing 'cause his hand was warm. Thunder crashed and I jumped. Luckily we were right at my house. I don't know how long I would be able to handle this stupid thunder. I dumped my bike at the side of the house my window was on. I grabbed the ladder and set it by my window then looked to Tommy.

"Can I see what your room looks like?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure, creeper," I started to climb the ladder. Once I lifted my window I climbed through. I looked to Tommy whose eyes landed on mine. "Were you looking at my butt?" I walked to the window he was leaning on.

"Pfft...no," he replied smoothly. I stared at him. "Okay, well you climbed before me." I rolled me eyes. "Nice room."

"Okay you creep, you've seen my room. You need to leave before you get into trouble." I said.

"Fine, but I'm the best creep you'll ever meet," He kissed me goodbye and climbed down as I watched him. He placed it where it was before and waved goodbye and disappeared. I closed my window and changed into pj's. I went to sleep with no problems.

I woke up when I heard someone open my door. It was just my dad.

"Sam, hey morning sweetie. I wanted to show you something. You're the first one I've shown so far. Benny'll be here then I'll show him." he said. I sat up a little dizzy but shook it off when he opened the box he was holding. He then pulled out a t-shirt that had his face on it and it said, 'Squints Pharmacy.'

"Dad that's so cool!" I said, my voice hoarse. I suddenly coughed and coughed and coughed. _Holy cow._

"You okay?" he asked. I just nodded. "You seem chipper, why's that?"

I cleared my throat, "Oh, well, I guess- um, Tommy and I made up." I stated.

"That's wonderful! If he hurts you I'll take him down," he pounded his chest with a fist. After he left I changed into the shirt my dad gave to me, some jeans, converse, and a jacket. My shirt had my favorite number 21, and my name. SAM above the number and PALLEDOROUS below it. I threw my hair up and I went downstairs and saw that Benny was here and he had crutches.

"Hi Benny!" I said walking into the room.

"Hey Sam, whoa, don't look so good, right now," he replied.

"Nehh.." was all I said. We drove down to the Sandlot where the guys were. Benny got out of the car and we stayed behind to get the box of magic (shirts). We walked up to the guys and Tommy was speaking.

"Bring it home? To the Sandlot!" he yelled and the guys cheered.

"Not so fast guys, you can't be a real team without..." he opened the box and pulled out a shirt and everyone cheered.

"Uniforms!" said D.P. I smiled at how happy this made the guys.

"Squits they look perfect!" said Tommy.

"Far out," said Wok. My dad did the same pose that his face was on the shirt.

"It looks just like you!" said D.P. My dad then handed a shirt with the number 1 on it to Tommy. I walked over and stood next to Tommy and he smiled at me. The guys were figuring out what number they wanted, my dad was watching, and Benny had sat down. The guys were going to win and they knew it. Tommy leaned in towards my face, but I stopped him, because I have a cold.

"What? Does my breath smell?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I think I have a cold and I don't want to give it to you." I replied.

"I'll risk it," I replied and he gave me a peck on the lips. Benny had to leave so my dad ended up taking him where ever he need to be and said that he'd meet me at the ballpark. I walked with the guys hand in hand with Tommy. Wings would occasionally wiggle his eyebrows at me and I elbowed him in the ribs. Once we arrived at the ballpark, the guys had to go practice. Tommy kissed my cheek and left. I found Officer Chops and my dad sitting in the stands. I walked over and sat by my dad, ready to watch the game.


	17. Needman's Team

**I have a big surprise! But I'm only going to tell you guys when I'm completed with this story! Mwahahaha! -Kaitlyn. Stay tuned!**

The guys were doing great, some were getting hits, the other team would catch them, but that's okay. The Sandlot boys were playing the Sousa's. It was the 5th inning and the guys were pulling a bit behind, but not by much. The ref was clearing the plate while Tommy looked at me and winked and mouthed 'this one's for you,' I rolled my eyes and he stood in the box ready for the pitcher. He hit it out to the outfield and got on base and ran. Everyone cheered. He came home, and scored the winning point. I don't even know how he could have done that.

"That Santorelli kid ain't bad," Chops said.

"Ain't bad? He's the best thing that's happened since the day Benny caught the beast." my dad replied. Him and his stories, but I do love hearing them from time to time. The next teem we were playing were the Foss Bros, the guys were piling in the scores. They were doing amazing! They had won against the Foss Bros with 5-0. The guys were hanging around home base and Benny, my dad, Chops, and I walked in to congratulate them. I ran up to them and high-fived everyone, but instead of high-fiving Tommy I hugged him. Benny instructed everyone back into the dugout for the next game, and I also went inside the dugout. During the game I'd cheer everyone on, Tommy would laugh at me, but I'd just slap his arm. The next two games went by in a flash. The guys had won and everyone got to go home and rest. I saw Tommy leaving so I told my dad to give me a minute.

"Hey," I said pulling his arm back.

"Hey, I was just going home to tell my mom that we won," he told me.

"You wanna hang out?"

"Maybe later I'll swing by your place a little later, 'kay?" I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek and went to his bike. Seeing him happy was joyful. I walked up to my dad and told him that Tommy might be over later. He then told me that he'll be home a little later because he'll be at a town meeting. Once we got home, I was freezing, even though it's like summer time. I got some medicine from my mom and she told me to sit in the living room to watch some T.V. I also told her that Tommy would be over sometime later. I watched T.V. for what seemed like _forever_. Finally I heard a knock on the door and sprinted there. I opened the door to find an uncomfortable-looking Tommy. He gave a smile that looked fake. I welcomed him in and he took his shoes off.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...Yeah." he said nodding his head. I lead him through the kitchen to go the living room and found my mom cooking. I guess my dad had already left.

"Hi, you must be Tommy," my mom said walking up to us and shaking his hand. "My name's Wendy. Tommy would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," he replied.

"_Okay_ we'll be in the living room," I walked Tommy to the living room. We sat down and he still looked uncomfortable. I gave a questionable look. He was about to say something when Megan, the youngest of us four, appeared on my lap.

"Sam, who is this?" she asked.

"Megan this is Tommy, Tommy this is my youngest sister, Megan." Megan flung herself around Tommy and started talking about barbies and what-not. I laughed and pried Megan off of Tommy. I pointed upstairs and said, "Go." She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped up the stairs. I laughed and looked back at Tommy. His smile had faded.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" I asked.

He gave a sigh, "I joi...em," he mumbled.

"What?"

"IJOINEDNEEDMAN'STEAM!" he said all at once. I looked confused. "I joined Needman's team," he repeated again. My eyes went wide.


	18. Why?

**Sorry for not updating since for...like ever... :D sorry. **

It took me a while to process what Tommy had said. Needman? Really?

"Why?! Why would you do something like that?" I asked outraged.

"I had to, it's the only way i'll be noticed by Coach Angus to get into St. Angus Prep. I do look good in purple," me mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" I yelled. He looked at me startled.

"Sam-"

"No, that's a bunch of crap!" I yelled. My mom had came into the living room and asked us what was going on. "Nothing. Tommy was just leaving." I said to my mom looking straight at Tommy. Tommy looked upset, but he made me mad first. He looked between my mom and I and finally left.

"Is everything okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be in my room for a while." I walked up to my room and slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed. How could he do something like this? I looked out my window and noticed Tommy deciding whether or not to come back and do something. I walked up to the window and opened it, "just go home!" I yelled. He was startled and walked off. I laid down in my bed and did nothing for a really long time.

My mom had made me some dinner and brought it up to me. I thanked her and told her that I didn't want to talk about anything. I brought my stuff downstairs and decided to go for a walk. It was about 5 o' clock and I walked around town. I noticed a baseball team was practicing. Oh, it's Needman's team...

I stood behind something to make sure no one saw me...well just Tommy. He was playing center field. He looked nice in an actual uniform...darn these girl hormones. EJ looked a bit mad at Tommy and Tommy walked away to talk to Needman. It looked like he was heading home so I decided to do the same.

**Crap chapter I'm soo sorry... :{l- Kaitlyn**


	19. Baseball Field

The next day was crap. I woke up and felt horrible. I took a shower, put new clothes on and went downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs, someone had knocked on the door, I answered it and it was Wings.

"Why do you look mad?" he asked.

"I'll tell ya later. Mom! I'm goin' out!" I yelled. We grabbed out bikes and rode into town to meet the guys. The were all huddled together around Two-ton. We got up to the guys and for some reason, he was shoving jawbreakers into his mouth. _Boys. _I thought. Suddenly Two-ton spat all the jawbreakers in his mouth onto the ground. The guys grunted in disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"You gotta lay off the jawbreakers man, you'll put someone's eye out." stated Wok.

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing?" I asked concerned. They all gave me a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Give me some more, I'm goin' for eight," Two-ton said. I rolled my eyes once again as Two-ton shove even more jawbreakers in his mouth. I sighed heavily and Wings took notice.

"Alright, you told me you would tell me what's wrong," he said crossing his arms. I figured Tommy hadn't told the boys yet, so I thought that bringing this subject wouldn't be too good for everyone.

"Nothing really," I said. He gave me a look.

"Are you and Tommy fighting _again_?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then what?"

"Just stuff, my siblings are pestering me. They broke something of mine and it made me really angry." I lied.

"Oh," he said.

"I'm gonna go help my dad, he's fixing up the field for your guys' game tomorrow." I waved to him goodbye and rode off to the field. I saw that my dad was using powdered limestone (A/N v(*-*)v shrug hehe) to draw lines of the baselines.

"Hey dad," I said walking up to him.

"Oh hey Sam. Came to help your old man?" he asked. I chuckled and nodded. I grabbed a rake and raked the infield. Benny then showed up and said he was sorry for being late.

"Oh, hey Benny. You didn't have to come help." my dad said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" my dad and Benny chuckled.

"I'm sure you must more important things to do." my dad said.

"Come on. What's more important that this?" Benny asked. He took a look at the field. "Looks good. The old gang would be proud." I went back to raking.

"Hey, did you hear Ham is wrestling at the state fair next month?" asked my dad. I laughed.

"Uncle Ham wrestles?" I asked. He nodded giving a smile as we laughed.

"The old Hambino is still at it, huh?" asked Benny. He grabbed another rake and started to rake the field also. He sort of wobbled over.

"How's the knee?" my dad asked.

"Ah, Doc says I'll probably be out for the rest of the season." he stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said dad. I heard some rustling behind and looked back and saw nothing.

"Don't be, I'll be alright. Nothing like it, though, huh?" Benny had stopped raking Coming out to the old ball field, spending the summer with your friends, playing the sport you love."

"Yeah," my dad replied. I loved it when these to talked. It's cool hearing stories of when they were younger. "Playing in the majors must be really great, huh?" he asked.

"I was talking about you guys." Benny said looking up. I also looked up at the two adults. My dad started to smile. He looks so happy when he's doing the stuff he loves. He pushed the glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. The rest of the night was us fixing the field and Benny asking about how our little family was doing. We went home and I finally laid down to sleep, hopefully.


	20. The Game Starts

**I just read your comment Lilly and I'd love to make the story happen! It sounds like fun :D - Kaitlyn**

The morning after, was very beautiful. I was excited.. and nervous at the same time. Tommy leaving the Sandlot and losing the Sandlot was stressing me out. I put my Sandlot shirt, jeans, converse, and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked downstairs and my mom was making breakfast and the whole family sat down to eat. I walked to the Sandlot with my dad after saying goodbye to my siblings and mom.

Once we got there, the guys were getting their stuff together and people had already picked there seats ready for the game. I helped D.P. get his gear on and he and Timber went to practice with everyone else. Needman's team had showed up finally showed up. Someone was nice enough and set up a concessions stand and I getting some water.

"Hey there beautiful." someone said. I turned expecting either EJ or Tommy. But it wasn't. It was someone from Needman's team though. He was blonde and tall, not gonna lie he's kinda cute, but too cocky. I scoffed and rolled my eyes looking back at whoever was supposed to bring me water. He walked closer and leaned against the wall of the concessions.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed looking at him.

"I think you should be with me instead of that Tommy character." he stated.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you." what a weirdo.

"Well gorgeous, my name's-"

"Brad!" someone yelled. It was Tommy. _Phew._ "Why are you bothering Sam?" he asked. Ugh, why'd he have to save me. It just makes me not hate him right now. 'Brad' had rolled his eyes and walked off. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," finally someone had brought me water and I walked back to our dugout and sat down leaving Tommy standing there. There was now a big crowd and I noticed that Needman was talking to someone from St. Angus. Tommy wasn't lying about that part.

My dad had walked out to the field and announced that it was time for the national anthem. The guys and I with my dad and Benny, and the other team, lined up against white lines and waited. People had stood and also removed their hats and placed them above their heart. Everyone else placed their hands above their hearts too. Three men had appeared and walked down the their base baseline playing the national anthem. Actually I think they just dressed up and had a recording play as they walked down the line. I chuckled.

I noticed that Tommy was looking at me and I shook my head. I was standing behind Ryan and in front of Wings. The song had ended and we all clapped. The teams were walking back to the dugouts. I had noticed that EJ hit Tommy in the shoulder with his. I did feel bad for Tommy.


	21. He Wants Back

We walked back to our dugout and I noticed Ryan waving to Tommy. Everyone sat down to get ready for the game. I stood by my dad.

"I still can't believe he'd play for Needman!" exclaimed D.P.

"I knew he was a traitor all along." stated Wings.

"So duplicitous," said Q.

"Man, we are so dead. Not only did we lose Tommy, but we're minus a player." stated Two-ton. Benny squat down and started to say,

"Alright guys listen up-" he began.

"I've got somethin' to say," Ryan said. We all looked dumbfounded. My dad even took his glasses off and wiped them off with his shirt.

"What?"

"Did Ryan just speak?" Wok asked.

"I've been around you guys for a long time." Benny got up to let Ryan give a pep talk. "One thing I know is that Benny's right. You guys love baseball. You eat, drink and sleep baseball, but nothing compares to playing it. If we give up now, well, you can say goodbye to the sandlot forever."

"But you don't-" Two-ton began to say.

"Zip it, Tubby!" Ryan shot back. "It's my turn to talk." Some of the guys chuckled at Ryan. "Tommy taught us a lot about baseball skills. Instead of being mad at him, let's show him exactly what he failed to learn from us-how to play the game we love. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to lose this field to a bunch of butt-faces." Ryan said.

"The mouth on that kid." Two-ton said quietly.

We heard Needman say loudly, "So what are we gonna do today, boys?"

"WIN!" they all shouted.

"That's right." We all gave each other looks and finally nodded. Benny then stepped up.

"All right, guys. What he said. Everybody in." Benny said. We all put our hands in the middle of our circle.

"One, two, three! Sandlot!" we all shouted.

"Alright guys, we're up to bat first. Wings, get a helmet and a bat, you're first." Benny instructed. Everyone noticed Tommy talking to Needman after he said he needed to talk to him. There was some small talk and Needman finally yelled Now! Tommy seemed upset and started walking to us. Is he coming back?

"What is he doing?" asked D.P.

"Where are you going?" asked Needman. Tommy took off his baseball cap and threw it behind him where Needman was. "I told you your position. Wait! What are you doing, boy? Son, you do not want to do this." Tommy stood before us.

"What do you want?" asked Two-ton.

"I want to win." replied Tommy.

"Yeah, so do we." said Wings from behind.

"Get lost, Tommy." said Wok.

"Yeah, vamoose. We don't need you." said Roll.

"Look, I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Tommy said. It was silent for a while.

"What are you saying?" asked Benny.

"I made a deal to play for Needman's team, because I thought it was my destiny." said Tommy.

"This isn't the part where you go off about the dodgers, the hall fame and you smoking-hot girlfriends, is it?" asked D.P. _Girlfriends? _My cheeks became red.

"No. This is the part where I throw that all away to do what's right. Play ball with my friends. That is, if you'll have me." he asked nicely. Silence. "Look, I would rather lose a game with my real team...than win one for all the wrong reasons."

"You made a bad mistake," said D.P. boldly. "We're not gonna lose." Tommy gave a smile. "Take off that ridiculous uniform and get ready to bat."

"Thanks, Tommy." said Ryan quietly. I ruffled the hat on his head.


	22. Time To Win

Tommy smiled even bigger and turned around to go back to Needman. He started unbuttoning his jersey.

"Ha ha son. You had me going there for a second." said Needman. He noticed he was taking his jersey off. "What are you doing? Now, that is not the right decision to make there, boy."

"Hey Earl," Tommy said while taking the rest of the jersey off. "I won't be needing this anymore. " He threw his jersey at Needman the crowd went nuts.

"Hey, good thing I didn't throw this away." said Benny throwing Tommy his jersey.

"Great to have you back, Tommy." said Wok. We all agreed.

"Son, you can kiss St. Agnus goodbye." stated Needman.

"Yeah, and that's not the half of it." muttered Tommy. The ump came up suddenly.

"We're gonna play ball or what?" We all yelled yeah! and the game began. Tommy threw his Sandlot jersey on and we were all set. Wings was first and Tommy was on deck. I wasn't really angry at Tommy anymore. But I didn't need to tell me that yet.

Wings had hit the ball and he got an RBI. Tommy went and that sent him to second. We were doing okay so far. Two-ton was up and he hit that ball with a smack. He also got out. Timber went after Two-ton but he also got out. The game was flying by. When the guys were in the outfield, Two-ton caught a fly ball that went behind some junk. Talk about luck! We all cheered for him.

A baseman was on third and was going home, but got caught in 'the pickle.' I smiled and nudged Benny in the arm. He told me how he was the king of 'un-pickling' himself or whatever. Needman was trying to instruct the baseman to go every way possible. The baseman got really confused and looked at his coach. _Idiot. _Wok took this opportunity to tag the baseman out.

The guys came in and I was sitting on one of the chairs in the dugout. D.P. was up and Ryan was up next. Tommy came and sat by me. There would be the occasional cheering while we were talking.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. I ignored him. "I said I was sorry." Nothing. I kept looking at our team. Needman's team already had two points ahead of us. I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw that Tommy was grabbing my hand. I tried to get my hand back but he didn't let that happen. "Look, I know your mad. Or maybe your just upset, or even faking that you're mad at me. Whatever is going on, I want you to know, I understand." he said.

Tommy let go of my hand and went back to the field. The boys got a double out after the second batter batted. I noticed that some girls were keeping score for the teams. A blonde girl was especially looking at Tommy. I instantly got mad. The other girls that were with her looked to be twins. I think They're in my grade. Whatever.

Needman's team had gotten 4 points now but we finally got at least 2. At one point during the game, Wings went in front of one of the players and pretended to faint. The baseman was caught of guard and Timber threw it to Q who tagged the baseman. I even saw the scout for St. Agnus chuckle a bit. A little later on we got another point making the score 4-3.

It was Tommy's turn to bat. Wings was on second base and was cheering him on saying 'Send it to the north pole.' I laughed at his nickname "Santa." Needman had told EJ to walk Tommy, but EJ said he could strike him out.

"Hey, Needman, you really going to put the tying run in scoring position?" asked Benny.

"Hey, Rodriguez, you coach your team and I'll coach min, all right?" Needman replied. EJ had protested saying he could take Tommy on. Needman finally called a time out and went to talk to EJ. He spoke to EJ for a while and Tommy kept swinging his bat for a warm up.

"You always said a Needman never backs down from a fight!" was all I could hear from EJ. Needman walked away saying,

"Two words, 'wood chipper." EJ shook his head and got ready to pitch.

**Oh mah goodness, this story is almost done! :_) -Kaitlyn**


	23. We Saved The Sandlot

The ump called play ball and both EJ and Tommy were ready. EJ had pitched the ball and it was...strike one. EJ gave another pitch and...strike two. I was biting my nails now. Tommy looked confused. Everyone was on edge even the crowd. Tommy looked to me and nodded before stepping into the box. EJ pitched, I could feel that this was the one...Tommy hit the ball and...foul ball. Everyone groaned wanting Tommy to smack a homerun.

"Come on! Put it through his kitchen!" yelled Chops.

"Hey, Santa, is that the north pole out there?" asked Benny being funny. Tommy half smiled and swung the bat a few times. People were yelling 'Go Santa!' EJ pitched once more and it felt like time had slowed down. Tommy started running. The ball went flying over the fence and it was a homerun! Even glass shattered from whatever the ball hit. Everyone shouted in excitement. All we needed was three more outs and we get to keep the Sandlot.

"This is it guys, three more outs and the Sandlot is ours forever. One more thing," we were all listening to Tommy speak, "we're gonna use this ball his inning for luck, remember? On three!" We all put our fist together in the middle and shouted,

"One, two, three! Sandlots!" The boys went out the field and this time it was the little goober up to bat. He has two strike right now and it looked like D.P. was talking to him. Timber took this time to throw the ball and that gave the goober a third strike. He stormed off saying he wasn't ready. I laughed at how he pushed the taller kids out of his way getting back to the dugout.

It looked like Brad was up and he saw me looking at him. He winked at me and got ready to bat. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tommy. He gave me a questioning look. So the only quick thing I could do was blow him a kiss and wave. He looked a bit shocked but got ready for the batter. _Phew._ Three pitches later Brad was out. I laughed at him.

Now EJ was up. He walked up to home plate and pushed D.P. out of the way calling him a dork. He walked to the left side of the base and got ready.

"What's that I smell?" asked Wok, "Oh, just Needman!" making a few people laugh. Benny started telling Timer to stay calm. Everyone on the field was on edge. _EJ's not left handed..._ I thought.

Suddenly the ump called time and EJ switched side of the base to freak Timber out. EJ only smirked at Timber. People even booed EJ. Timber finally threw the ball and EJ missed the ball and the baseman on first ran to second. Timber threw the ball again and EJ whacked it. EJ started to run. Tommy started running after the ball and jumped onto the fence to get the ball. The fence had bent so far back bending and flinging Tommy back onto the ground. We all stood in shock. EJ had taken his helmet off and pushed some people out of the way.

Tommy suddenly stood up with his glove in the air and it had the ball in it! Everyone cheered and Tommy came running in. We all huddled around Tommy holding the ball up in victory. This was the greatest moment ever. Everyone kept cheering.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Tommy called to get our attention. "It's been the best game of my life." Everyone agreed. "But I've gotta go." The gang questioned why he had to suddenly go.

"At least stick around for the fireworks and trophy ceremony." said D.P.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry. I gotta go see my mom. He started to walk away, but stopped and gave Ryan the winning ball. He jogged off a bit and saw the scout for St. Agnus. They shook hands and Tommy waved to me goodbye. I waved back watching him go.

"Hey, guys, I think Benny's got something to say to you." my dad said. We all had our attentions to Benny.

"Uh, I think there's something over there that belongs to you guys!" he yelled. Everyone looked over to Officer Chops and Two-ton's grandpa holding the trophy the guys had won! We ran over to look at it and yelled in excitement. The truly was the best day of my life.


	24. The Ending

**:O This is the last chapter... :( -Kaitlyn**

We all went to the dugout to watch the fireworks. Ryan had disappeared, maybe to go see Tommy. They announced First, Second, and Third places and we cheered for everyone. I wish just wish Tommy was here to see this. I sighed. I sat between Timber and Wings. This day has been a long day. Some adults had set up a station for the fireworks on the field and started lighting them off. It was amazing.

**_.::. 20 Years__ Later.::._**

I picked up my kids, Ben and Jess, and drove over to the hospital. Tommy had been hit in the head by a baseball and was out for a couple days now. The gang had always checked in on him even when I wasn't here. I checked in with the nurses and saw that Q was talking to Tommy. Q doesn't know that I refer to him as 'Q' still. I saw that Tommy was just waking up too. The whole gang was here also. He had told everyone to come on in to the room and Benny was the first one in.

"Tommy, you always find a way to scare me, don't you?" Tommy had looked at me confused.

"Sam?" he asked.

"You haven't called me that for a while," I said kissing him. He'd almost always call me Samantha. Every now and then, he'd call me Sammy. I hadn't heard Sam for quite some time though.

"What happened to Judy?" he asked.

"Dreaming of Judy are we? You haven't been with Judy since high school!" I mentioned. He gave me a weird look.

"He may be a bit groggy, Sammy. Don't worry he'll be fine." Q said. I smiled at how he called me Sammy. I bent down towards Tommy.

"We had a huge fight in High School. But that's old drama. We mad up and got back together, thanks to a little help by Mr. Wings McKay." I smiled kissing his forehead. "Ben, Jess, daddy's awake," I said motioning them in.

"We have-"

"Daddy! You're awake!" they said happily. Tommy hugged our kids and told them that he was all right. Ryan came in.

"Guess this old ball still has some luck in it," Ryan tossed the ball up and hit it with his forearm jumping towards Tommy who caught it.

"Ryan?" he asked.

"Do you realize how many calls we get every day asking about you?" Ryan asked. Tommy passed the ball to Jess.

"Calls?" he asked.

"Yeah, on my sports radio show. Hey, some of the guys want to come in and say hi. The guys walked in, one after anther. It was like seeing them as young kids again. I could only imagine what Tommy was seeing, maybe as if we were the young kids we were when we first met.

Me hitting him in the head with the ball I hit.

"Guess, this is kind of like deja vu huh?" I asked kissing my husband once more.

**I'm done! OMG! okay, I told you guys I'd have a surprise and here it is. I'm going to make a sequel to this story... :D haha. okay, so it's basically going to be about Tommy and Sam's high school years.. *enter sarcastic yay* Please tell me if you'd read it or not thanks for reading! :D**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys! I really hoped you enjoyed my story! Lilly I will get your story up and going I promise! You must be patient! :D I do like that you comment about me writing it, it helps me remind me what I should be doing. :D Summer is literally right around the corner. Like 27 days yay! :D That's when i'll be updating a lot...maybe :P

So those of you who read my other stories please be patient and be ready! 'Cause I'm a typing machine...he he he

Okay, I'm gonna go 'study' for my test tomorrow...or not :D


End file.
